


The Secret Song

by fxiryof_shxmpoo (im_the_one_i_should_love)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Concerts, Desperation, Embarrassment, Holding, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Public Humiliation, Wetting, this is mostly just my self induglent writing about yeonjun pissing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_one_i_should_love/pseuds/fxiryof_shxmpoo
Summary: There is a song by TXT called Sweat that can only be accessed by going to a special website, and you can hear a clip of it in the music video for Eternally. TXT said they wont play this song until they can perform it in front of MOA in person, as the encore.Unfortunately, the time has come but Yeonjun really really has to pee.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 31





	The Secret Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this first on Twitter. You can follow me there at fxiryof_shxmpoo! This is for the #TXTRINE fest, and the prompt was: "CONCERT: on stage accident; one member is wearing white, tight pants, and after a strenuous performance, the last bow causes him to soil himself in front of the crowd, he desperately tries to hide it."
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Not during the encore... not right now...." Yeonjun shouldn't have had the large soda. And he really shouldn't have done a couple of vodka shots to calm his nerves before the show. But this is their big comeback to having real crowds, real people to sing along to their songs and wave their lightsticks and do their fanchants. To say he was nervous is an understatement.

So, he indulged a bit. Now he's paying the price however, with his bladder throbbing during their last song.

Tearing up a little, Yeonjun's glad that this is such an emotional moment, they're finally getting to perform the secret song, Sweat. They said they wouldn't perform it until their fans could be there for real, and the time is finally here! And here's Yeonjun, in his tight white pants that leave nothing to the imagination, the thin fabric clinging to his thighs and making him feel more exposed than he's used to. Yeonjun is going to burst if he doesn't do anything, he tries to let out one small squirt but it makes him feel a lot more wet than he expected, too terrified to chance a peek down.

"How could I do this to the MOAs who love me so much, who have been waiting for this moment? Am I really just going to piss my fucking pants in front of them like a child? No."

Yeonjun pushed through to the end of the song, and finally, finally he thought he was home free. But Soobin had other ideas, starting to play-wrestle Yeonjun, somehow pushing right on all the places Yeonjun desperately wishes he wouldn't.

He's fucked, he's fucked!

Yeonjun shakily takes a bow with the others, and the dam just bursts. Before Yeonjun can register what's happening, a huge wet spot starts forming and then running down Yeonjun's legs, piss cascading down his thighs as he soaked his white pants. Embarrassing enough on its own, the white pants have become transparent against his skin, exposing him to everyone.

Yeonjun dives, literally dives behind some of the stage decorations. The other members look confused, but keep playing to the crowd as they start heading backstage.

Fuck, did the crowd notice? They don't sound any different. But now Yeonjun has a problem. He's behind the big logo decoration, but it's in the middle of the stage, and he can't get to either side of the stage and get out of view of all the fans without going back into everyone's field of vision, exposing himself to who knows how many people, and their cameras...

But Yeonjun doesn't have to worry for long, Soobin, his knight in shining armor, with wider eyes than he's ever seen him have before, runs over with a hoodie from the merch stand. He ties it around Yeonjun's waist for him, expertly hiding the huge wet piss stain from prying eyes. Soobin gives him a wink and then pulls him out in front of the crowd one last time to take that final bow again, and finally exit the stage.

Yeonjun's face was burning, he was so embarrassed but it seemed like he got away with it, letting himself be comforted by Soobin who would not stop kissing him with apologies for the wrestling dripping from each one. Yeonjun had finally started to relax when Beomgyu ran over to them and wordlessly showed Yeonjun his phone screen, displaying a tweet that says:

"I think Yeonjun spilled water on his pants! I didn't see when it happened but his whole front was wet, and after they left the stage and the lights came up I noticed there was a little puddle. It's dangerous to just leave puddles like that onstage, I'm making an email template."

Well, fuck. Soobin tries to cheer Yeonjun up by reminding him they think it's only water. Yeonjun gets more miserable as he sees twitter light up with the #ProtectYeonjun tag trending. Sigh.


End file.
